


Desejo de Violência

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Takato tenta satisfazer um grande desejo enquanto assistindo um filme com sua mãe, sua namorada e suas amigas.





	Desejo de Violência

Takato apareceu para o encontro na Academia de Assassinato de Ouro com Kasumi ás 7:29. Ele vestia calças azuis, uma camisa vermelha e tênis pretos, e Kasumi apareceu em uma camisa azul-marinho minissaia brancas e tênis azul-marinhos. Takato não estava impressionado pela quantidade de meninos olhando para sua mãe peituda, Mai, que apareceu vestindo uma camisa e minissaia branca e tênis pretos.     

"É horrível ver você aqui bastarda." Takato disse quando ela aproximou de sua namorada. Ela vestia shorts azul-marinhos, um top branco e tênis broncos

“É também horrível ver você Takato.” Sakura sorriu e deu a ele um abraço. Ele sentiu seu pênis tremer quando ele sentiu o sutiã azul-marinho dela contra seu peito, fazendo ele olhar para baixo e ver seus tênis brancos, mas também seu sutiã.

        

         Sakuya apareceu e parecia muito desejável em sua camisa rosa, minissaia branca e tênis pretos. Ela caminhou na direção de Sakura e deu a ela um saco plástico com duas facas e duas fitas VHS.

         "O quão bom foi O Vale dos Coelhinhos Atrapalhados?" Takato perguntou.

         "Ah, foi incrivelmente excitante!" Sakuya exclamou. "Como sabe que eu aluguei?"

         Takato foi pego fora de guarda.

“Ele falou sobre isso enquanto estávamos lançando facas e disse que queria alugar esse filme.” Mentiu Mai.

Sakuya completamente esqueceu sobre o como e queria agora saber o que Takato gostou do filme.

 

         “Ah?” Sakuya olhou para o garoto de cabelos pretos de cima para baixo. “De qual partes você gostou?”

“Ah, ahn.....o estupro. Eu vi uma vez quando era criança.. Talvez eu devesse ver novamente.”

         "Ah, você deveria." Sakuya respondeu.

         "Pervertida.”  provocou Sakura.

“Baseada na sua coleção de VHS eu não sou a única.” Sakuya contra-atacou.

“Cenas de estupro? O quão excitantes elas são?” perguntou Kasumi.

Sakura explicou como eram feitas cenas de estupro para Kasumi e Takato usando a descrição de alguns filmes como exemplo. Kasumi focou interessada em ver “A Marionete Negra” por causa do  sub-enredo envolvendo tortura entre mulheres a excitava. Sakura então mencionou alguns romances com cenas de estupro, e todas as mulheres exceto Mai concordaram que a mistura entre sexo e violência era o que fazia estupro tão excitante... e assustador.

         Mai e Takato se escapuliram durante a conversa e foram para o banheiro. Suas línguas se misturaram e as unhas de Takato fizeram Mai sangrar.

         Na sexta feira Sakura convidou Sakuya e Kasumi para assistir um filme. Ela estava grata que a bonita garota de cabelos pretos tinha feito uma amizade com seu namorado.

         “Então qual é o filme?” Kasumi perguntou quando eles chegaram á casa de Sakura.

         "É algo que vai te excitar.” Takato disse. “Algo que vai despertar seu lado negro.”

         "Meu lado negro precisa de muito sangue para ser saciado, sabia?” Kasumi sorriu.

         Takato sentiu seu pau se expandir dentro de seus jeans enquanto Sakura abria a porta. Kasumi estava belíssima com seu top de malha branca, saia jeans e salto-alto de 8 cm.

         Sakura era a perfeita  hospedeira e estava super sexy com seus jeans de lycra, top laranja de malha e salto-alto de 9cm. Ela distribuiu biscoitos, e fez um delicioso café para os convidados. Mai vestia um par de calças, uma camisa violeta e tênis brancos. Sakuya também tinha vindo a estava obscenamente sexy com suas calças legging negras, top spandex branco e salto-alto de 7,5 cm de altura.

         “Bem, qual é o filme?” Sakuya dizia enquanto admirando o corpo de Takato, espacialmente o volume em suas calças. Ela sabia que estupro o excitava. 

“Um filme dos anos 90 chamado ‘Fuga do Predador’”. Sakura disse com orgulho.

         “Acho que vou gostar” disse Sakuya.

Takato concordou.

Kasumi esfregou as pernas de Takato durantes as cenas onde o titular robô antagonista torturava a heroína com choques elétricos. Ela conseguia sentir o seu crescente sadismo. Mai estava cochilando.

Sakura depois botou um episódio de Marionete Negra. Uriel sendo torturada por Cain fez Mai acordar, especialmente o sangue correndo das coxas. Finalmente, uma das capangas de Cain faz Uriel comer numa tigela de cachorro.

 

         “Como você encontra essas coisas? Quero dizer, não acho que isso estaria nas tags de um episódio ou um filme: tortura de natureza sexual”.

“Ah, não nas lojas mas há sites para isso. Há mais na Internet que postar fotos em algum site que está usando seus dados pessoais para conseguir dinheiro de anunciantes.”

         Eles discutiram sobre o filme e o episódio da série. Sakuya perguntou bastante sobre a moda nos anos 90. Kasumi comentou que o dublador de Cain simulou enforcar a atriz que interpretava Uriel para conseguir uma raiva mais autêntica. Mai então perguntou porque ele não acorrentou a atriz assim como a personagem. Todos riram, até que um silêncio tenso veio logo depois. O tesão entre aquele grupo era sufocante.

“Talvez devêssemos ser amarradas e deixarmos o Takato nos estuprar?” disse Mai.

         Stella and Kasumi lamberam as línguas, mas Sakura estava com medo. Sakuya olhou para os seus pulsos.

Sem esperar por um aceno positivo, Takato agarrou e amarrou pelas mãos usando sua própria camisa, tirou sua calcinha e a enfiou na boca de Sakura.

Sakuya sugeriu fitas sobre a boca para si mesma, e Mai e Kasumi quiseram o mesmo. Takato usou fitas medicas nas três. Ele então pegou uma câmera de vídeo e fez as mulheres gritarem por “ajuda” mesmo com suas bocas tapadas.

Sakuya foi a primeira. Takato arrancou a fita dela com violência.

“Eu vou usar sua boca puta.” Ele disse enfiando seus dedos dentro da boca dela. Sakuya gemeu de prazer que fez Takato dar um tapa nela, dizendo que putas não tem o direito de sentir prazer. Ele então tirou as calças e a cueca e fudeu a boca de Sakuya. Subitamente, ele enfiou seu pau até a garganta e segurou a cabeça de Sakuya, que começou a chorar e engasgar. Finalmente, Takato tirou seu pau da boca dela e mandou ela cuspir no seu.

“Este pau vai se esfregar nas paredes da buceta de Mai. Você gosta disso, puta?”

Ainda que soubesse o resultado, Sakuya respondeu.

“Sim.”

Ele deu um soco no estômago dela.

Takato cheirou e acariciou as pernas de Kasumi primeiro.

Ele puxou sua minissaia para baixo e a penetrou com seus dedos, fazendo ela gemer. Ela começou a se chacoalhar de tesão, querendo algo maior dentro de sua buceta. Takato vai até a cozinha e pega gelo da geladeira.

Kasumi treme sentindo o gelo entrar junto com os dedos. Takato a masturba até quase ela gozar, mas tira seus dedos no último momento.

Não não, aquela buceta que ele nunca tinha penetrado ia ficar por último.

Agora ele ia foder sua...mãe.

“Espera”. Disse Takato para si mesmo. “Ninguém deve saber que....”

Takato acordou, e as memórias da realidade voltaram. Ele não haviam nem assistido a série, ele tinha dormido no meio do filme; olhando ao redor, ele percebeu que todas as meninas tinham ido embora e somente sua mãe estava na sala.

 O filme tinha acabado.

“Dorminhoco,o filme já acabou.” Disse Mai.

“Como terminou ‘Marionete Negra’”? Takato perguntou.

“O que é isso?” perguntou Mai.

“Uma série no meu sonho, eu acho. Foi um sonho muito estranho mãe.”

“O que havia de tão estranho nesse sonho?” disse Mai, acariciando as bochechas de seu filho.

“Eu...eu estuprava a Sakura.”

“Oh, isso é natural filho. Homens e mulheres tem o desejo de estuprar e serem estupradas. Não é nada anormal.” Disse Mai, passando a mão pela virilha de seu filho.

Takato sorriu e deu um tapa na cara de sua mãe.

“Então chupa meu pau cachorra”.


End file.
